1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate having a switching element to drive each pixel arranged in a matrix shape, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The opposite substrate faces the display substrate and includes a color filter. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. An image is displayed on the LCD device according to the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer, which varies according to a voltage applied thereto.
The LCD device includes a sealant which combines the TFT substrate with the opposite substrate and seals the liquid crystal layer between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. The sealant is formed on a peripheral area surrounding a display area of the LCD device to combine the TFT substrate with the opposite substrate. The sealant may directly make contact with the liquid crystal layer in a boundary between the display area and the peripheral area.
A method of forming the liquid crystal layer between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate may be divided into a dropping method and a vacuum injection method in one example. When the screen size of the LCD device is increased, the dropping process is generally used for forming the liquid crystal layer to improve the simplicity and the reliability of injecting the liquid crystal. In the dropping process, the liquid crystal may be dotted on a first substrate of the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate, and a second substrate of the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate may be combined with the first substrate including the dotted liquid crystal.
In the dropping process, a sealing material which forms the sealant may be hardened after dotting the liquid crystal, and the sealing material may flow into the display area before hardening the sealing material. Thus, the liquid crystal may be easily contaminated by the sealing material in a boundary between the display area and the peripheral area. The display device may display stains generated by the contamination of the liquid crystal, and the display quality may be deteriorated.